Many industrial processes employ oxygen, provided as a gaseous oxidant stream whose oxygen content may be from 22 vol. % to above 99 vol. % depending on the process. In many of these processes, benefit is realized if the gaseous oxidant stream is hotter than ambient, and often if the temperature of the stream exceeds 1000 F or even 2000 F, and if the gaseous oxidant stream has a substantial velocity.
The present invention provides a useful method of providing a stream of hot oxygen.